


Se nessun posto è abbastanza lontano

by Elissa



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Circa, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ma si capisce alla fine circa, questa cosa è tutto e niente ok
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/pseuds/Elissa
Summary: Fabrizio è abituato ad adattarsi alla distanza, al vedersi una volta al mese o anche meno, e non sentirne il peso più del necessario. Lo ha fatto per anni persino con la sua stessa compagna -in un rapporto costi/benefici, lo stare a contatto col suo pubblico batteva la lontananza.Non stavolta. Stavolta si ritrova a mandare messaggi appena prima di salire sul palco e desiderare di essere da qualche parte lontano, solo con Ermal, e la cosa lo stravolge abbastanza. I primi giorni si dice che è l'abitudine, perché dopotutto hanno passato quasi due mesi a stretto contatto -molto stretto- e passerà presto, quando si riabituerà ai ritmi frenetici della vita estiva di un cantante, ma più passa il tempo e più si sente come qualcuno a cui avessero amputato il braccio, non importa quante chiamate o vocali si scambino durante il giorno.[In alternativa: Ermal e Fabrizio si ritrovano a Trento, Fabrizio si chiede quandotuttonon siatroppoe ci sono coccole sui sedili di una macchina.]





	Se nessun posto è abbastanza lontano

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito: Non ci lucro sopra (minchia, se prendessi anche solo un centesimo per ogni headcanon o au gnegnino ideato, sarei SFONDATA DI SOLDI e invece eccomi qua, povera in canna), non intendo rappresentare la realtà dei fatti e/o il reale orientamento sessuale dei personaggi citati. Tutta fantasia e SAREBBE IL CASO DI NON DIVULGARE STE COSE AL DI FUORI DEGLI SPAZI DEDICATI ESCLUSIVAMENTE AI FAN perché io il cazziatone di Ermal perché ho scritto sta cagata e qualcuno la ha postata su twitter preferirei evitarmelo, grazie  
> Detto questo: questa fyccina-cosa inizialmente era nata per tumblr -anzi, ancora più inizialmente era nata per rompere l'anima a Giusy, perché è il mio secondo lavoro scriverle fyccine in chat mentre vado da una biblioteca all'altra- ma un* anon carinissim* mi ha chiesto di metterla anche qui, e quindi eccomi!  
> Non aspettatevi chissà cosa, ma ecco. Ve la lascio qui, e qualunque commento è bene accetto!  
> Titolo da Cascare dai tuoi occhi di Ultimo (suggerito sempre da Giusy perché squadra che vince e tutte quelle robe là ma soprattutto è una Santa)

Fabrizio è abituato ad adattarsi alla distanza, al vedersi una volta al mese o anche meno, e non sentirne il peso più del necessario. Lo ha fatto per anni persino con la sua stessa compagna -in un rapporto costi/benefici, lo stare a contatto col suo pubblico batteva la lontananza.

Non stavolta. Stavolta si ritrova a mandare messaggi appena prima di salire sul palco e desiderare di essere da qualche parte lontano, solo con Ermal, e la cosa lo stravolge abbastanza. I primi giorni si dice che è l'abitudine, perché dopotutto hanno passato quasi due mesi a stretto contatto - _molto_ stretto- e passerà presto, quando si riabituerà ai ritmi frenetici della vita estiva di un cantante, ma più passa il tempo e più si sente come qualcuno a cui avessero amputato il braccio, non importa quante chiamate o vocali si scambino durante il giorno. 

Si vedono un paio di volte, e pensa che questo potrà bastargli, perché, insomma, passare un paio di settimane senza vedersi non è tantissimo, può resistere senza problemi.

E invece no, quelle tre settimane da ferragosto in poi sono un inferno di calore e assenza; e, come se non bastasse, il treno in ritardo gli ruba il tempo che avrebbe potuto usare per loro. 

Arriva in camerino trafelato, e la prima cosa che vorrebbe fare è stringersi ad Ermal e baciarlo un po’ ovunque, perché gli è mancata persino la sensazione della barbetta di due giorni terribilmente ispida e il ritrovarsi i suoi capelli in bocca anche se voleva baciargli la tempia, ma si limita a un abbraccio con un paio di pacche sulla spalla, a beneficio di Nek che li guarda.  
E forse ha stretto un po’ troppo forte, perché Ermal gli ha sussurrato “Ti sono mancato?” con una risatina, e la cosa lo fa sentire un po’ troppo trasparente, gli ricorda che sono solo tre settimane, nemmeno un mese, e lui sta reagendo come se non si sentissero ogni singolo giorno, più volte al giorno.

Si chiude in sé stesso.  
Non lo fa volontariamente, e ripensandoci in seguito gli sembrerà ancora più evidente, un segnale al neon del suo disagio, ma non riesce ad impedirselo. Calcola e ricalcola quali gesti fare per non far notare la sua smania di avvicinarsi, così finisce per allontanarsi del tutto; gli occhi enormi delle telecamere non aiutano di certo, lo fanno sentire osservato ancor di più.

È Ermal ad avvicinarsi, ad invitarlo a giocare a rincorrerlo, e la cosa lo lascia con un certo calore addosso, anche se non lo scuote del tutto, non riesce a scrollargli dalla testa la paura di mostrare troppo, di non essergli mancato tanto quanto è mancato a lui.

In poco tempo -troppo poco- lo deve lasciar andare, l'ultimo abbraccio sul palco che è più un groviglio di braccia e durante il quale Ermal, il volto affondato sulla sua spalla, riesce a lasciargli un bacio rapido alla base del collo prima di andar via.

(Lo nota, con la coda dell'occhio, osservare la  sua esibizione dal lato del palco, e mentirebbe se dicesse che non si sta esibendo anche un po’ per lui, per il suo sorriso ampio e il modo in cui muove la testa a tempo, e lo guarda di sottecchi mentre si arrotola le maniche della maglia sulle spalle, solo per vederlo ridere nonostante il luccichio malizioso negli occhi.)

Si ritrovano tutti sotto il palco, a fine concerto, Fiorella che cerca di strappargli qualcosa sul nuovo disco e convincerlo che, davvero, devono di nuovo scrivere insieme. 

“Tanto ormai alle collaborazioni ci sei abituato, no? Magari andiamo al prossimo Sanremo e fai doppietta” gli dice, e lo sguardo di Fabrizio si dirige automaticamente su Ermal, perché come potrebbe non farlo? È stato uno sforzo eroico trattenersi finora. 

“Vuoi davvero fargli fare il terzo Sanremo di fila?” s'intromette quello, e senza che lui capisca come, in un attimo ha il braccio che gli circonda la vita. “Guarda che non ha abbastanza resistenza, un altro anno non lo regge.” 

“Tu sicuramente lo sai meglio di me” è la replica maliziosa di Fiorella, che fa sbottare entrambi in una risata imbarazzata.

La mezz'ora successiva è dedicata al discutere con colleghi ed organizzatori, la social band che chiude il concerto come sottofondo alle loro chiacchiere; è un tempo che sembra infinito, e non riesce a non ricambiare i tocchi di Ermal, le mani che si stringono sulla vita e le carezze sul braccio e il modo in cui si sporge verso di lui nel ridere, dopo averlo preso in giro per la camicia legata in vita. 

“Ti vedesse Enzo Miccio, ti metterebbe su una pira seduta stante, non pensare ti salveresti solo perché sei bono” gli dice, e ride, ride così di gusto che in automatico lo deve cingere con le braccia, a metà tra un placcaggio e un gesto d'affetto, nonostante si renda conto quasi subito della macchina fotografica puntata addosso con non poco fastidio -ma è Andrea, realizza, con una punta di sensi di colpa, Andrea che segue Ermal tutto il tour e che è venuto alla sua data con una pizza e uno sguardo indulgente, come se avesse a che fare con i capricci di due ragazzini piuttosto che di due adulti. 

Andrea che, a fine serata, quando Ermal gli sta già tirando la mano perché la loro macchina è arrivata (“‘spè amò, un secondo e andiamo” gli ha detto, senza pensare, e l'ha visto abbassare il capo con un sorriso, anche se ormai dovrebbe esserci abituato) gli mostra le foto, un “Claudio mi ha chiesto di ricordarti che devi postare qualcosa” a mo’  di spiegazione mentre fa le sue magie per passargliele sul cellulare una per una.

Alcune sono così belle che è contento le abbia fatte Andrea e non un paparazzo a caso che le potrebbe svendere al miglior offerente, il sorriso di Ermal mentre parla con Gino Strada e il modo in cui si lanciano sguardi nonostante siano immersi in conversazioni differenti limpido anche attraverso i pixel. 

Tenendo bene a mente la raccomandazione di Claudio, scorre le foto mentre il servizio d'ordine li accompagna all'uscita, scartando automaticamente tutte quelle per cui non hanno posato e puntando, infine, su quella in cui lui sta facendo una smorfia, il suo braccio attorno al collo di Ermal. La didascalia la scrive di getto, senza nemmeno rileggerla perché sa benissimo che quando scrive è ancor più trasparente di quando parla, e tentare di non svelare la sua anima tra le righe sarebbe perfettamente inutile. Chiude il social network l'attimo prima di entrare in macchina, libero dal peso combinato di Max e Claudio che gli gravava sulla coscienza e nei messaggi di whatsapp -Claudio è andato via prima perché si sentiva stanco, e forse, realizza nel rendersi conto che sono solo lui ed Ermal oltre il conducente, era un po’ una scusa.

Ermal siede alla sua maniera scomposta, le gambe larghe tanto da accavallarsi alle sue e la testa abbandonata sul sedile, il torso inclinato verso di lui quasi stesse aspettando il suo tocco. La cosa lo fa sorridere, e lo spinge a lasciare il braccio sopra il poggiatesta, la mano che va a sfiorare le punte dei ricci, anche mentre il conducente intima loro di mettere le cinture con un'occhiataccia.

“Ciao, eh” esordisce Ermal, voltandosi verso di lui, metà viso inglobato nella stoffa.

“Ciao” ripete, un po’ confuso. “Ci siamo visti per due ore, ma ciao.”

“Pensavo non lo avessi notato, perso nel tuo mondo com'eri, quasi non mi cagavi” replica quello, e il fastidio nella sua voce è evidente, nonostante sia poco più che un sussurro, nonostante il tentativo di canzonarlo. 

“Ero un po’ distratto, col treno e tutta quella roba là. Scusa” tenta, e un po’ è vero, il ritardo e l'impossibilità di provare lo hanno scombussolato parecchio, ma sa che è una comoda mezza verità. 

“Me ne sono accorto, Fabbrì” risponde, ma il suo tono ora è solo un po’ triste e tanto, tanto stanco. 

Il conducente ha acceso la radio, forse perché li ha sentiti sussurrare e vuole dar loro un'illusione di privato, o semplicemente per farsi un po’ di compagnia; i lampioni scorrono veloci dietro il capo di Ermal, sempre voltato verso di lui: non ne illuminano l'espressione abbastanza per poterla vedere nei particolari, ma a Fabrizio basta la linea triste delle spalle per sentirsi incredibilmente in colpa. 

“La verità…” mormora, e benedice il fatto che la cintura del posto centrale non limiti le braccia, perché così può stringere Ermal a sé e non sentirsi completamente messo a nudo mentre sussurra la sua confessione contro la sua tempia. “La verità è che me sei mancato troppo, capito? E io in queste cose so’ negato, mica te lo dicevo per scherzo, non le so fare, chiedi a chi ti pare. E sono tutto o niente, non ce le ho le vie di mezzo, non potevo arrivare là e fare come se fossi… che ne so, un Simone, perché Simone non m'è mai mancato così. Non m'è mai mancato nessuno, così” aggiunge, e un po’ sente il groppo in gola a mettere giù tutte le sue carte.

Ermal resta in silenzio a lungo, e a lui ballano le gambe, la paura che il suo 'tutto’ sia in realtà _troppo_ che gli fa venir voglia di scappare via, un riflesso che non è mai riuscito a lasciar andare, nonostante ci abbia provato non sa più quante volte. Sta in silenzio, ma non si allontana, e questo, l'ha imparato in quella notte, a Sanremo, in cui rimuginavano e rimuginavano senza arrivare a nessuna nuova conclusione, non significa che non sia più lì con lui -ci è arrivato tardi, dopo quell'abbraccio, dopo che i silenzi si sono riempiti del rumore delle loro braccia, ma ci è arrivato. 

Strofina il capo contro il suo petto, Ermal, e una ciocca gli finisce in bocca, tra le labbra schiuse. 

Dio, persino quello gli è mancato, in queste settimane. Persino le cose più fastidiose.

“Mi sei mancato anche tu, Bizio” mormora, infine. “Un casino. _Troppo_.” Lo dice baciando piano il suo petto, coperto dalla maglia.

A Fabrizio si secca la gola, mentre stringe un po’ più forte la presa sulla sua giacca, ma le gambe smettono di muoversi nervosamente e sente una nuova calma posarsi sulle sue spalle.

“Se aspetti che arriviamo in hotel ti dimostro pure quanto.”

“Quanto sei cretino? Perché a quello ci ero già arrivato” replica lui, ma finalmente si sente in pace.


End file.
